


Fly With Me

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragons, Fighting, I just wanted magnus with some dragons, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King!Magnus, Mentions of Death, Winter, mentions of fighting, or future king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Catarina tries to reason with him. “The most important person in the world can’t fly off to the most dangerous place in the world. You can’t win the throne if you’re dead.”“And what would you have me to do!?,” he screamed at his counselor. “To stay here and do nothing?”“Sometimes nothing it’s the hardest thing to do,” Catarina screams back. “If you die, we’re all lost. Everyone, everything we’ve worked for, Your Grace.”Magnus takes a deep breath to center himself. “You told me to do nothing before and I listened to you. I’m not doing something again."





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the scene in which Daenerys saves Jon from the white walkers.  
> Also, I just wanted Magnus with some dragons, so there's that. 
> 
> Not betaed tho!

 

_A fool. A goddamn fool, he is._

 

Magnus can’t believe Alec walked him and his team--their friends, Simon, Maia, Luke just to mention a few-- to their deaths, only to prove a theory of dead man walking.

 

Turns out it was true if the letter he received by raven was anything to go by. And now they were on the brink of death.

 

 _Not if he had anything to say about it_ , Magnus thought.

 

Catarina’s yelling pulls him out of his worrisome musings.

 

“You can’t go,” she tells him as he approaches his dragons, giving them time to wake up but silently urging them, eager to reach Alec and their friends, before it’s too late. He doesn't even want to think about that. Magnus ignores her and gets close to Asmo.

 

Catarina tries to reason with him. “The most important person in the world can’t fly off to the most dangerous place in the world. You can’t win the throne if you’re dead.”

 

He turns around to face her, back straight and tone defiant, with a hint of fear, for their friends, for Alec, who has been unexpected support and source of everything he didn’t know he needed.

 

“And what would you have me to do!?,” he screamed at his counselor. “To stay here and do nothing?”

 

“Sometimes nothing it’s the hardest thing to do,” Catarina screams back. “If you die, we’re all lost. Everyone, everything we’ve worked for, Your Grace.”

 

Magnus takes a deep breath to center himself. “You told me to do nothing before and I listened to you. I’m not doing something again. I’m not one to stay here and do nothing.”

 

With that, Magnus turns around and climbs on Asmo’s back, looking back at Faya and Asrael, his other dragons to check they’re in sync.

 

“Sōvegon.” _Fly._

 

With a shriek, the dragons approach the edge of the cliff at the command and launch themselves into the sky, taking them and Magnus to probably the most dangerous place in the world, to save the stupidest man in the world and his friends.

 

Magnus only hopes he isn’t late.

 

Distantly, the image of Catarina standing on the edge of the cliff watching him fly to certain death and probably throwing everything they’ve worked for, sears in his mind.

 

He also hopes he doesn’t die.

 

* * *

 

 

The deafening sound of the white walker's grunts and his friends screams of battle is probably the last thing Alec is going to hear before he dies.

 

They’re crowded on a little cliff, white walkers everywhere and trying to climb to get to them. Fighting simultaneously, their swords and hits trying to delay the threat, waiting for a miracle to happening.

 

For Magnus to come to their aid.

 

Maybe the raven didn’t make it in time. Maybe Magnus won’t come, after all, he owes them nothing. Maybe he’s coming and won’t make it, either. There are too many possibilities.

 

The only thing he knows for sure it’s that he’s going to die, here, with his friends, at the mercy of the supernatural.

 

Alec takes a deep breath and grips his sword tighter, resolved on not going down without a fight.

 

Is in that moment with walkers approaching and back to back with his friends, when he hears it and feels every single hair in his body stand despite the freezing temperatures. Just in time, he crunches down for fire and roars to fill their surroundings, dragons burning every white walker in their path.

 

He looks up and sees Magnus riding Asmo, while also commanding his other dragons, Faya and Asrael. It’s inexpressable, the feeling he gets watching Magnus in all his majestic glory, circling the icy field and incinerating the enemy.

 

He gives another lap and then burns a path towards them, burning any walker that dared to stand in his way. Asmo roars, crawling his way up the cliff--don’t ask Alec how-- and spits fire to all the walkers behind them.

 

It’s time to leave.

 

Everyone gathers their weapons and bags--and the walker they’re taking as evidence-- as Alec gets closer to the dragon, minding the fire coming out of his mouth. Just then, Magnus peeks over and he lets out a breath of relief at seeing Alec unharmed.

 

He offers his gloved hand to Alec, to pull him up on Asmo’s back and Alec lets himself feel hope for the first time since the attack started, looking up at Magnus’s determined expression and his stretched hand.

 

They were going to make it.


End file.
